7 things
by Lilamedusa
Summary: It was awesome until she realized they're not as meant to be as she thought they were. Written for Angelickat445 song fic challenge. One-shot.


Summary: Your things, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you made me laugh, you made me cry, you make me love you. Written for Angelickat445 song fic challenge.

* * *

Hey! Well this was written for Angelickat445 ipod song fic challenge, and my song is 7 things, by Miley Cirus. It's my first songfic and my second challenge, so I'm excited! It took me ages to write it, because I was really confused as to how to do it. Besides, using lyrics in FF is kind of forbidden, so... here it is. J

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't really know JK, but one would think she'd be more creative than this, ne?

* * *

Seven things I like:

_Quiditch_

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Year: 2022

If she had to be completely sincere, it had been exciting. He was the seeker, and he was wearing his bright red and gold uniform, zooming above the grades in his brand new broom, with his sharp grey eyes hawking all over the pitch looking for the minuscule golden snitch. And meanwhile, a whole lot of feet below him was her, Rose Weasley, chasing the bludger so she could strike it right against him. Doing so meant she was slightly unprofessional, but she really didn't care. His father had bought his place in the Slytherin team a few years before. She had won it all by herself.

"…Slytherin Captain, Pucey takes the quaffle, and off he goes – Quaffle taken by Allie Wood –blocked by a bludger –sent his way by Bletchley…",

Once upon a time, long, long ago there was a bludger enchanted to chase _only_ Uncle Harry. She thinks _these_ bludgers are enchanted to hit anyone _but_ him, because no matter how hard she tries to hit him, they always find their way into the opposite direction. Maybe she doesn't hit it strong enough. Maybe it's just that bludgers don't like being hit by a sixteen year old girl whose only purpose is to hit their cheating boyfriend. Or maybe it's just impossible to make a Bludger go thirty seven feet upwards.

"Wood takes the quaffle back, off up to the field and is hit by a bludger –sent his way by Weasley, about time she did something –Quaffle taken by Slytherin – Keeper Albus Potter dives – Potter has the ball, ladies and gentleman…"

Maybe it was just mere luck what made her unable to hit him, _bloody Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_, because breaking his head just because the _asshole_ had cheated on her with her younger cousin would be just plain pathetic.

" …Is that the Snitch? Scorpius Malfoy goes for it –Longbottom isn't even near –and Malfoy is blocked by Bletchley's bludger –one's left to think what exactly beater Weasley is doing, since she was much more closer…"

Maybe one day her heart would stop skipping one beat when she does as much as hearing his name. And maybe one day her hands won't sweat and her face woun't heat up even when it's raining and when she's thirty meters above the floor. Actually, she thinks it's cheating. Gryffindor cheats by having Scorpius in their team –he's not even that good – it's just their attempt to ruin _her_ game. Because she's a good beater. A _really_ good beater. She is. It's just that, if he's close, she can't think at all.

Is it really that weird that she's sitting there in her broom, looking straight at his blonde hair and missing him like crazy?

After all, he's right there.

So close, and yet so far… She never thought that would fit them. That's a phrase made for partners like Teddy and Victoire, with their oh so different personalities, or for Lavender and Charlie, who refuse to accept that they're together even when they'd seen them kiss so many times, or for mom and dad, who bicker like crazy, or for Harry and Ginny, with her never ending parties and his wish to live in peace and out of the spotlights. It's something to say for weird couples, for incompatible couples, for people that just weren't meant to be.

People that aren't him or her.

"…Gryffindor still has the quaffle – that's Wood again, speeding off toward the goal posts – and that's a fault! Flacking on Pritchard's account – penalty to Gryffindor…"

Because she _really_ does believe that they were meant to be. Never mind that her dad didn't approve or that his sees her as the key to have back his status as a respectable man in society.

For her, it was awesome anyways, from the time she tripped in third grade and he helped her pick her things up, even if he was in Gryffindor and she was in Slytherin, to that time when Lilly got drunk and kissed him, only to be rejected.

It was awesome until he started realizing that Lilly has big green eyes and plumped pink lips and that her hair is a darker shade of red than Rose's.

It was awesome until she realized they're not as meant to be as she thought they were.

Awesome until the time _she _tripped and he helped _her _with her things, and no one said a thing, because she's in Gryffindor, just as he is. Because she's little perfect brave Lilly Potter, and not sly feisty and messy Rose Weasley. Awesome until Rose realized that sly, feisty and messy Rose Weasley had become poor, pathetic, bamboozled Rose Weasley.

"…Slytherin in possession – Pusey with the Quaffle – blocked by Parkes – passes to Wood – passes to Pickering – Ah no… Is that Rose Weasley falling from his broom?"

Yes it is… beater Rose Weasley being hit by a bludger and falling from her broom because she's too distracted thinking in a hundred ways everything could have gone right with Scorpius Malfoy.

_It's all your fault, idiot. _

"Rose!"

That's his voice. She would be able to recognize it anywhere, even if she's dying, even if she knows she's not, even if she knows she's overreacting, as always.

"Score…" she whispers, almost as if she was in her deathbed.

She's a drama queen. She loves herself for it. And she's even using her pet name for him. She wants to hurt him, but it won't do. Sometimes, almost every time, actually, all her drama is good for nothing. She thinks her failed relationship is real proof, but she refuses to give up her ways.

"Are you hurt?" he asks, and he looks really worried, he must be.

But he's such a hypocrite, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is. Because now he's playing the sweet loving boyfriend, isn't he? Come on! He's got to stop being such a prat before she stops making drama and gets angry for real.

"I saw you yesterday, with Lilly." she says, sticking to her dramatic persona. It really looks like she's on her deathbed and not on her way to the Hospital wing. She thinks that now she's going to faint, and he is as pale as a ghost. "We're over, Malfoy".

_Oh the drama…_

_The three broomsticks bar_

Hogsmeade visit. Year: 2020

She met him that day. Of course, she's seen him before; he's her cousin's best friend. It's just that she's a little… _different_. She's in Slytherin and she guesses that's why she had failed to notice his charming smile or the way his hair falls over his face, and how cute it is every time he tries to push it away, just to be bothered by the very same strand immediately after doing so. She met him on the hallway, and she was stuck in a trick step. She is sure he found her quite adorable, being there stuck, helplessly pathetic.

And he is Scorpius, the first Malfoy that has ever been to Gryffindor, the first Malfoy _not to be _in Slytherin. So he's terribly nice, and he helps her out, just to find out that there's something wrong with her ankle, so he carried all the way up to the Hospital Wing. It takes just that for her to discover that the idea of having a date with Adrian Pucey doesn't sound charming at all. He's a good guy, but she's sure there's not a man in earth who stands a chance next to Scorpius.

Mr Corner is a good guy, fast and effective, and most important of all, nothing like the old lady who used to be in charge of the hospital wing. Rose has heard stories from her parent's time in Hogwarts, and she knows that said lady would leave you in bed a whole day for something as vane as a headache. Mr Corner lets her go as soon as he repairs her ankle, which takes him less than five minutes. She thanks him and goes to find Pucey, who's already waiting for her.

"Hey, Rose."

Rose has already decided that today is her 'be as much of a bitch as you can be' so she goes with it immediately. She knows she's late, but she doesn't even apologize, she says hello and looks for her cousin Albus. She knows poor Adrian is nervous, but she doesn't give a damn. She has really managed to convince herself that Adrian is a self conceited and boring good-for-nothing asshole, and that Malfoy is so much better with all his dumb Gryffindorness.

She finds Albus making his way over to the Great Hall, and he's with the Wood chick he and Scorpius spend all their time with. She's really pretty, and she thinks she fancies her cousin. She doesn't care. Today's Hogsmeade day and she really wants to stick with Scorpius.

She calls him out loud, and Adrian makes a face.

"Hey, Albus!"

"Rosie? "

He looks surprised and Rose can't help but hope he has forgotten that she refused to introduce him to Bridget, her bitchy best friend. She was trying to be nice, but she guesses that telling Albus that there's no way Bridget would date a loser like him wasn't the most tactful way to do so. Albus says nothing out of place and tells her he, Allie and _Scorpius_ are going to the three Broomsticks and asks her to go with them. _Allie Wood_ makes a face, but she ignores it and agrees, wondering if she's being too obvious.

Maybe she is, she thinks while drinking her butter beer and watching Albus laugh after a new joke of Madam Rosmerta, the old lady that is now giving him a new jar of beer. Maybe she should leave the subtleties (she's never been good with 'subtle') and just be blatantly obvious. Maybe she should be shamelessly flirtatious, let the skin of her leg to show, seduce him with her nice breasts and do all of the things she saw scarlet women do in muggle movies. It would look just right.

Sly Weasley Slytherin seduces innocent Gryffindor Malfoy.

It's kind of strange hanging out with her cousin. They're just too different. She's always too quiet around him, he laughs a lot, and people are always staring. She hates the staring. She thinks it is because they're as different as day and night, and it's really rare of them to get along. But maybe it is just because they're _the_ children of the Golden Trio. But, if someone asks, her being with her awful cousin it has nothing to do with Scorpius, it's just that Adrian is boring and his cousin is too much of a good person to let her get bored.

She knows she wouldn't help Al if he was the one who refused to introduce her to Scorpius. She also knows there's no way in hell she would ask that of her cousin. She can do things by herself, thank you very much.

"Is your ankle alright, then?" Scorpius asks.

She smirks to herself. It's time for plan A: seduction.

She knows now that she's not the only one who liked talking to him in the morning. She can do this. She just has to smile at him as seductively as she can, and maybe touch him a little more. It looks like he enjoys her company too, and she's oh ever so sure she has nothing to lose. He's trying to make conversation, she thinks, and he looks so handsome she's sure she's blushing and her hands are probably getting sweaty.

_Bye, bye plan A._

"Yeah, it took Corner a second to fix it. It was nothing serious." She wonders how she managed not to stutter.

"Right… that's why you were crying, then?" he says, picking at her and raising an eyebrow.

So much for seducing him.

"I wasn't crying!" she shouts.

He laughs lightly at her. She's such a drama queen.

"Yes, you were." he argues with a smile.

"Was not!" she shouts again, and she knows he knows she is flirting now.

Plan A: in action.

"You hurt your ankle, Rose?" asks Adrian, finding a way into their conversation.

And failing, _again_. Thanks, Pucey.

Scorpius doesn't look very pleased that Adrian is here, Rose takes note. She feels like a slut, flirting with Scorpius just because he smiled at her and helped her and completely charmed her away. She feels worst because, answering to Adrian, _her _date, she is still flirting with Scorpius.

But she really doesn't mind that much.

"Those damn trick steps." She mumbles with a pout.

She enjoys when he (Scorpius) can't help but burst up laughing. But, damn him, he doesn't have to laugh so much about it!

_Flourish & Boots. _

Running away from WWW. Year: 2021

Maybe she cares too much. Or she just acts too much on her thoughts.

She dislikes being in the Weasleys' shop. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't think it is boring or anything. There's just something _there_. Like a ghost, or maybe just an air. There's just something that hunts her when she's there, there's something sad, something that depresses her, and she knows she's not the only one. They just won't admit it. They won't admit that they're mourning for Uncle Fred, and she hates it. She hates the fake smile on uncle George's smile, she hates the empty smile in aunt Angelina's lips and she even hates little Fred and little Roxanne playing around like they're twins, even when they're not, just because one of them is just ten months older than the other.

It feels somehow twisted. She leaves the store in silence, she also hates the sad look her dad gives her when she does so. She knows he'd like her to love the store as much as he does, but she can't. She loves her dad (sometimes he wonders if she loves him more than he loves mom, and she thinks that must be so), and she likes seeing him happy. Is just a miserable thing they don't like the same store, and that he knew uncle Fred enough to miss him and she didn't.

She goes to her favourite store in Diagon Alley, and she's not even conscious of her feet walking her straight into Flourish & Boots until she's there.

There's something about libraries that always make her feel better, even after a depressing session of the most funny jokes in the world at Weasleys' Wheezes. She doesn't know why, not exactly. But it must have something to do with _all those books_. Sometimes she wonders why she can't stand her mother when they have so much in common. She knows her mum must wonder to, but she also knows that she has always preferred Hugo, the same way dad has always preferred her.

"A knut for your thoughts?"

She looks up, and stares right at a pair of deep gray eyes, Scorpius Malfoy's eyes.

She's not exactly sure she wants him here. She likes him, probably too much for her own good, but the library, the bookstore and anything that has something to do with books is still her territory. She doesn't like to share. She's selfish and she knows it. Dad always says that she's just like her mother, and she knows it. She knows she's bossy and blunt, sly, opinionated, sometimes completely offensive and feisty. In short, she knows she's everything she hates about her mom.

Everything but a Gryffindor.

"Humm… hey Scorpius." She is now blushing and she knows she likes not being a Gryffindor.

She knows what people think about her, she knows that most people pity her parents. Having a Slytherin daughter, after everything they made to get rid of Voldemort! She wonders since when Slytherin and Death Eater became synonyms. Scorpius of course, didn't have this problem. Of course he's a Death Eater's son, a Malfoy none of less, but he's a Gryffindor. People these days thought that just being sorted there was some kind of big heroic act all on its own.

He, of course, doesn't run out of joke stores thinking they're too sad; he doesn't receive those strange looks in the streets and in the halls. She was kind of angry today and not at all in the mood to notice how his hair felt across his forehead and how he was hunching as if trying to disappear in the shelf while she was giving him her most sharp look – it was almost as if she didn't want him there, even if they both knew she did – and it was really quite amusing to watch Scorpius Malfoy shy way.

"It's a nice evening" he said, uncomfortable.

"I think so…" Rose answered. "Have you been lately to the Wheezes?"

Rose hadn't seen anyone blush so hard… ever.

"Just left."

She suddenly started to laugh. It was funny, actually. Really funny. He laughed along with her if just to do something about the tension. She stopped suddenly and she frowned.

"You followed me." She stated, he hunched even more.

He looked confused for a moment. Then he didn't look confused anymore and Rose stared at him.

"You dumped Adrian Pucey."

"We weren't dating." She said quickly.

"You were on a date with him two weeks ago, in Hogsmeade." He contradicted her.

"It was just our first date"

"You dumped him."

"He was boring." She defended herself, suddenly feeling attacked, she just didn't know why.

This wasn't quite the same as the Three Broomsticks. Were they flirting or was he just making weird questions?

"You like me."

Rose's eyes widened. She smiled.

"Yes."

It wasn't even flirting, she knew. Just like Flourish and Boots wasn't like Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. She also knew she maybe liked him a little more than he should. And she knew this wasn't quite the drama she had planned that day on Hogsmeade. Dad wouldn't be happy about it either.

She really didn't care. Didn't she?

_The burrow_

You're not welcome! Year: 2022

"What is _he_ doing here?"

Rose had just arrived from Victoire's – she was now living with Teddy, and little Danielle was quite adorable – when she found out that she'd actually like to change the baby's diapers, despite what she said. Right now, she'd like to be _anywhere_ but the burrow.

_This _had to beintentional, Al must _still_ be mad at her because she didn't introduce him to Bridget. That must be it. This just _couldn't_ be happening. God, Kami, Merlin or whoever controlled the flips of her twisted fate couldn't possibly hate her that much. And to top it off, she was full of baby vomit!

"Rose, just listen…" started Scorpius when he saw her changing her smile for an outraged frown as soon as she catched sight of his pretty face.

"NO!" she shouted, her famous Weasley temper riding immediately and her mind totally forgetting she must be better than this. "_You_ listen, Malfoy. This is _my_ house, and you're not welcome, even if my bastard cousin thin…"

"ROSALIE JEAN WEASLEY!" interrupted a shout by a blur of brown bushy hair stomping into the room, alias her mom. "You will not be rude to our visits, despite your personal issues with him!"

"You're being completely unreasonable! He is just here to bother me!" Rose shot back.

"Rose, can't you just act like a mature woman for once?"

"No."

She stomped off, in a perfect and yet intimidating imitation of her mother, hating herself for it.

How _dare he_? He knew she didn't want to see him, and yet, here he was. She hated him. She hated the way her cousin and that damn Allie Wood glared at her in classes, and in the hallways, in the Great Hall just because she wouldn't talk to him. As if!

She hated the way little brave and adorable Lily Potter was with him at all times, she hated the sad looks Scorpius shot at her. She hated him. She hated him! He had cheated _her_! He kissed –twice– her cousin! And yet, once again, _she_ was the one at fault, _she_ was the bad one, _she _was being 'unreasonable', _she_ was acting immature.

She was a Slytherin, after all.

Someone knocked the door. Rose snarled at it, and took out her wand, whispered a soft '_Portus_' and lied in her bed, just watching the ceiling. She knew she would need to open the door sooner or later; it wasn't _just _her room after all. The Burrow was big, but not _that_ big, and with so many cousins, they had to share. And just her luck she shared room with pretty little Lily. Stupid bitch.

"Rose, you know perfectly well that I won't have locked doors in this house." Said her mother.

"You can open it, can't you, best witch in your year?" Rose hissed in response.

"I want _you _to open it."

"I want _Malfoy_ out of our house." Answered Rose.

"Rosie, darling, you know you're acting like a prat."

"I am, am I not?" shouted Rose, not caring if that _damn_ Malfoy listened to her. "He cheated on me with my cousin, but I guess that's all right, really brave of his part as he's a Gryffindor, isn't it? And she went on my back and kissed my boyfriend, but it's alright, she's not a bitch or nothing 'caz she's a Gryffindor, too. But me, what about ME? I have to stand her all the time, sleep here with her and see her face every day, and now I have to stand to have him here to ruin _my_ holidays, but that's totally immature and unkind and bitchy on my part, isn't it? Why Mum? Caz I'm a Slytherin?"

"Oh, Rose, it's not like that and you know it."

"Well, I don't."

"It's because you're meant to be much smarter than that, not because you're a Slytherin."

"Then I should go and attack them both with a flock of canaries?"

She heard a familiar laugh on the other side of the door.

"She really has your brains, 'Mione!" said a voice that sounded suspiciously like her dad.

Rose heard her mom answer something, but payed no mind. Dad was home! She was so sure _he_ would understand. He always did. She opened the door at once, throwing herself against her dad, covering his cheeks with kisses and crying on his shoulder. Dad patted her on the back, and she could just _feel_ mom's glare on him. Of course she wouldn't approve. She rarely approved of anything dad did. She wondered how could he stand her, but somehow, he did, and loved her so very much that it made Rose want to cry. Dad was supposed to love only _her_!(Just like Scorpius, but that didn't work out, did it?)

"My little snake seems to have gotten out of her cave." he laughed.

"Oh dad, can't he leave?"

"No. He's here because he Al's friend. You on the other side can go to Teddy's if you wish. I'll go with you."

"Ron! She's meant to act her age instead of running away of her problems."

"Not even you believe that, honey. The bastard cheated on her with her cousin. I'd castrate him if I wasn't sure I'd be sent to Azkaban."

Something blond catched Rose's attention, and suddenly, she remembered why _she_ was the Slytherin bitch and Lilly was _just _a Gryffindor.

"No, dad, you stay here. I'm sure Uncle Harry would be so very sorry if his best friend left him on the holidays. I think I'll manage just right at Victoire's. And Danielle is quite the angel."

She smirked deviously at Scorpius, who was paler than usual, overhearing the conversation in the corner.

She was sure he ought to enjoy spending the holidays with her dad.

_The great hall_

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Year: 2021

"Hey."

She felt the goose bumps travelling all the way to her low back. She hated it when people was so close to her ear. She turned to him, kicking his shin.

"What was for? " He complained.

She looked at him wrathfully, not sure of what to do. They weren't exactly a couple, but the memory of that day in Flourish & Boots was embarrassing enough to make her ears burn.

"Not here."

"Why not?" he asked, with an innocent look on his face.

He looked adorable, but Rose was not exactly sure she knew the answer. Why not? Maybe because she was Rose Weasley and he was Scorpius Malfoy? She couldn't tell him that. She couldn't tell him she just didn't want to be stared at, and being the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley gave her enough of that. Or that she just knew that Adrian would be harder on her during the practice than ever. She sighed deeply and decided against going into the great hall with him.

"I want a peaceful life, ok?"

"Come on! You're the golden's couple daughter! It's impossible for you to have a peaceful life." He declared.

"Yeah, well, dating you will do nothing for my peaceful life."

This time, Rose's face was the same shade of red that her hair. What was it with her and Scorpius Malfoy that she just couldn't stop blushing and being nervous? They had never agreed into dating. They had just kissed. What if he didn't want to date? Maybe he didn't want anything serious.

Well, if he didn't, sure as hell she didn't either!

It was just that, well, she did.

"Are we dating?"

"Of course we are. I don't go around randomly kissing guys." She bluntly declared, refusing to become and idly Hufflepuff just because he stared at her like _that_.

As soon as she said it, she wanted to take it back for Scorpius entered the Great Hall, and with his wand on his throat, he shouted, as hard as he could:

"I'm dating Rose Weasley!"

She didn't know there was a darker shade of red than her hairs.

_The library._

Trying to study. Year: 2021

Rose liked Madam Pince.

She was the cutest old woman in the whole world. He was so tiny and tipsy, with her little spectacles and her minuscule rounded nose. She had a shrilly annoying voice and tried to be as nice as she could be. Rose was quite sure that, not taking into mind Professor Binns, she was the older member of the staff in Hogwarts. And it shows. She has short gray hair that's always up in a tight tiny bun, a crackly and rehearsed smile and more wrinkles than years. At least that's what Rose thinks.

She also think that she's generally unpleasant, but she loves books, and that's more than enough for her to like her.

And so, Rose really likes her, even if she knows that the old lady probably doesn't like her. Dad always says no one knows Hogwarts library as well as Mom does, but she thinks that's bullshit. Mom loves reading, but she doubts Mrs. Hermione-I'm-oh-so-perfect-Weasley knows the library as Madame Pince does. She just doesn't think her mum ever took the time to explore the area in which she wasn't interested, the novels, the oh-so charming and thriiling stories locked in dark leather, the annoyingly romantic love poems, the never ending muggle section, the Divination books and the wonderful load of books that she just knew mum wouldn't be interested in.

But she was. She liked reading things that her mum would never read, she liked the library (just as her mum did), and she really liked the old harpy that was Madame Pince, and that's why she was so angry that, of all places in the castle, Scorpius had to came to bother her _here_. She liked the library, she hated him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She hissed, looking around and making sure Madame Pince didn't hear her speaking in her precious library.

"I don't know what you mean, Rose. I came here to study. The world doesn't spin around you." He answered, not even bothering to lower his voice.

She glared at him for a second. The she left the table, taking her things to another spot, as far away of him as she could. And she lost herself in between the shelves, looking for the book she needed for her Transfiguration essay. Maybe she was a Slytherin, but she couldn't let her mother beat her just because an asshole had cheated her. She still was the brightest witch in her year.

When she returned to her new spot. Scorpius was already there.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted.

Madame Pince immediately sh'ed her. Her face heated with embarrassment.

"It's a free school, you know Rose? I can study wherever I want to." Answered Scorpius.

Rose had to use every ounce of patience in her body to refrain for shouting at him or even better, hexing him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she said with an angry whisper.

"You know what I want, Rose. I swear I…"

"_Silencio_." Whispered Rose, shutting him up.

She _really _wanted to hear his excuses, but she really didn't. She just couldn't even start to think of something good enough. She had long since decided that she hated him. No, she didn't hate him she _despised_ him.

But, at the same time, she felt herself smile at the thought of him still being after her. She was such an idiot.

"I'm not interested in your reasons to kiss my cousin, Malfoy." She said smoothly, gathering her things and leaving the library.

She swore that Madame Pince blinked her eye, giving her approval.

_Anyplace you're at. Really. _

Locked in a broom closet. 2025

"We need to talk. Now."

Rose pushed him against the wall, completely ignoring his words. She was kissing him fiercely, and she really didn't have anything else in her mind. More than anything she _knew_ she didn't want anything in her mind. 'caz the she'd remember, if she remembered, then she'd be sorry. She was sure of it, and yet, here she was, sure she didn't want to break apart. Actually, she wasn't _sure_ of much. But she knew she was _still_ angry at him. She _still _hated him. She was _still_ not ready to forgive and forget. And he _still_ made her tremble and blush and her stomach still fluttered at the sight of him.

"Why? Isn't Lilly near?" she hissed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is ridiculous." He answered, taking her hands in his, stopping her at once and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Why are we doing this?"

"I don't know. You're hot." She tried to sound distant and detached, but it didn't go exactly that way.

She was more like resented and angry. Really, really angry. She had dated Adrian Pucey (at last), and had even dated Allie's bigger brother, Oliver, and she had done the impossible to forget him. But she was so dumb, so stupid, so… her. She just couldn't. She couldn't forget. She couldn't stop the angry feeling whenever Lily, who was just prettier and sexier every year lurked around Scorpius like a hungry whore (even if it wasn't true, since Rose had ended things with Scorpius, Lily had never even tried to approach him romantically again), and Rose couldn't help to wish she was there, with him.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

It had started in a broom closet. She had practically thrown him in, without any warning and he, stupid (always a Gryffindor, thought Rose) as ever, had just thought she'd finally forgiven him. He thought that finally, after so many months, years even, they could just go back into what they were before.

He was mistaken. Rose and he had done the same again, and again, and again, but still, she refused to really talk to him in the hallways, never saying anything else that 'Hi' or 'hey'. Forgiveness was anywhere but close and Scorpius was really getting tired of it. And Rose knew just how very frustrating it was for him. It was just as frustrating for her; she just wouldn't dare to say so.

"Rose, if you can't forgive me, even after all that we've been through, then I think it would be healthier to just end this… whatever it is."

Rose had never seen him the way as she did now. He was… _broken_. He, Scorpius Malfoy, the guy (man) she'd loved since she was in third grade, was … something. Something weird and depressed and just not Malfoy and not Scorpius at all. _She_ had done this to him, when she knew, better than anyone, just how much she loved him.

She loved him, not just because he was Scorpius, not because he was a fabulous seeker for the Gryffindor team (even better than uncle Harry, she'd said, and she knew a whole lot of Quiditch), not because of his handsome smile or his blonde hair. She loved him because, well, he was him. She loved the way he never quite seemed to know what to do without having something in his hands, the way he never looked up to see if anyone had seen him fall when he did, she loved the way he scowled when she was flirting with someone else, she loved his face when there was pudding for dinner.

She loved all the little insecurities, how he always hesitated before just sitting besides Albus, as if he was afraid his friend would push him away, how he fidgeted with his fingers when alone, how he sometimes blushed when he caught her eyes. She loved his little jokes, the way he touched her, the way he made her feel.

"Did you ever kiss her again?"

He tried to smile, but he couldn't, Rose loved him for that too.

"Will you believe me when I answer?"

She looked into her deep hurt eyes and nodded.

"No, not even once." He stated.

"Other girls?"

"Yeah. But you did too. In _my_ face, I might add" he said, resentful.

Rose chuckled.

"Sorry. I really am. I've been acting really immature, haven't I?"

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure your dad can always let you stay with Teddy and Victoire."

"That was so unfair. You totally had no right to be in the Burrow then."

"Oh, you had no right to send me away!"

"And you had no right to kiss my cousin."

"I was drunk. And she kind of looks like you."

"That's the lamest excuse ever! You _just_ had to be a Gryffindor."

"But you think I'm hot, and you like me."

"I dumped Adrian Pucey, didn't I?"

"Well, I really look hot today, ain't I?"

And just like that, everything was like before. And, if Rose had to be completely sincere, it was really exciting.

* * *

Thanks for reading. As always, I'll love you forever if you point my mistakes for me. :)

And I do not, under any circumstance, aprove of cheating.

Lilamedusa


End file.
